


Everything

by jamsiesir (everything)



Series: 50_lovequotes [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1900-ish, Community: 50_lovequotes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, POV Albus Dumbledore, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir
Summary: The blonde man laughed, reclining his head back, letting him drink on the sight of his neck’s arch. «Just like I said,» he replied, voice full of mirth. «I know every little thing about you.»--At the moment, Gellert Grindelwald was everything Albus needed and loved: he would follow him and - maybe - he could show him what love was able to do for the sake of the Greater Good.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 50_lovequotes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> [**anonymous**](https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/621183500701270016/i-just-loved-the-greater-good-and-how-you-wrote) asked: I just LOVED "The Greater Good" and how you wrote Albus and Gellert! So from 50_lovequotes: #4 "A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. It’s nice to know that someone is afraid to lose you." and #11 "I don’t love you because I need you; I need you because I love you." PLEASE?!  
> Based on this [list of prompts](https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620102107354251264/prompt-list) taken from 50_lovequotes livejournal community.  
> 

Quote: 

_4: A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. It's nice to know that someone is afraid to lose you._

«Albus» Gellert sat beside him on the grass. «What is this?»

Albus turned to him and saw him watching the parchment that rested on his lap. He took it in his hands and showed it to Gellert. «An old friend wrote to me, today» he replied. He had just received one of his weekly letters from Elphias, in which his friend took great care to recount him every little thing he found out in his travels.

Gellert stole the parchment and began to read it - he frowned, making the skin between the eyebrows crease. Albus wished he could have caressed him there or kissed him, just to make it go away. «Elphias Doge» Gellert read out loud, shaking him from his thoughts.

«Yes, Elphias. He is currently in Greece.»

«He wishes you were there with him.»

Albus sighed, looking up to the sky. «Well, I was supposed to go with him» he answered, a wistful smile on his lips. «We planned to travel through the wizarding world to learn things one can’t study at Hogwarts.»

Talking about Elphias felt a bit nostalgic: memories from his Hogwarts’ years began to flood his mind, giving his gaze a melancholic twinkle. When he looked at Gellert again, he found him still holding the letter.

«Do you wish you were there with him?»

«I spent the best part of my seventh year looking forward to the Grand Tour» Albus confessed, taking the parchment back and rolling it closed. «Doing it with Elphias would have been a good thing: we hold each other very dear, having spent every day together since we were eleven.»

«I’m sure it would have been something to look forward to,» Gellert said, voice tight as he watched a bird fly above them. «Spending your free time philandering with Elphias.»

At his sharp tone, Albus reached his head with a hand, letting his fingers entangle themselves in those blonde locks. «That's something of which I've never thought.»

«As if» Gellert uttered, searching for his eyes as he seemed to soften under Albus caresses. «I know how wicked is your mind, Albus Dumbledore» and there it was: that mad light that made him burn inside with an intensity that Albus had never felt. «I know all your little perversities.»

«Do you?» Albus asked, licking his own lips. 

«I do» the other one replied. «Because they are just like mine.»

Albus found out that breathing was a really hard thing to do when Gellert was staring at him with that security mixed with a long list of dark promises that fed the fire inside of him. «I know that I wouldn't prefer spending my time with Elphias, if that would mean not to be in your company.»

Gellert, then, smiled - a little smile that stretched his lips and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. _Merlin_ , it was so easy to forget that Albus was the older one. «I will take you to Greece, then we will go to Egypt and wherever you want» Gellert whispered. «I will make sure you will get your Grand Tour» he promised, taking his hand. «Until then, I will teach you everything I learnt before coming to England.»

Albus was sure it was now impossible to make a distinction between the colour of his face and the one of his hair. «Will there be any free time to spend?» 

The blonde man laughed, reclining his head back, letting him drink on the sight of his neck’s arch. «Just like I said,» he replied, voice full of mirth. «I know every little thing about you.»

\--

Quote:

_11: I don't love you because I need you; I need you because I love you._

«What happened, Albus? You're destroying your quill.»

Albus looked up, taking in Gellert's concerned face - or, well, that's how he chose to read the emotion going through it. It seemed almost impossible reading Gellert, but Albus had always been one apt to do impossible things. 

«Aberforth» he said, as if the name itself was self-explanatory. Well, it was in a way. 

«What did he want?»

«He thinks I resent taking care of Ariana» Albus replied, putting his quill next to the parchment and taking his face in both of his hands. «He said that I don't love her as much as I love myself» _as much as I love you_ was left unsaid. 

And maybe part of it was true: Albus would have been travelling the world with Elphias if he didn't have to take care of his sister, so perhaps a part of him hated the situation - but he could never stop loving his little sister. Albus could have never disliked her for something that wasn't even her fault. He just wanted everything to go fine, he just wanted to fix things so that she didn't have to hide anymore. 

Gellert's hand found its way to his hair, carding his fingers through it, pulling a little when Albus didn't look at him immediately. 

«Your brother is just a fool» he said, resting his forehead against Albus' right temple so that he could whisper in his ear. «We're doing this for Ariana too» he reminded him, making Albus close his eyes. «We will bring her with us, and no Muggle or wizard will try anything on her» now, Gellert's hand was on his nape, tickling and playing with the little hair there, while the other one came to rest to his left cheek, scratching gently at his sideburn. «You and I will protect her - and that stupid fool too» 

Albus sighed at those words, trembling a little when Gellert caressed his ear with his lips. His left hand went up to entwine its fingers with Gellert's as he opened his eyes and turned his head. Gazing his friend ( _lover_ ) in the eyes, Albus kissed the palm of his hand, letting it slide down his cheek. «We will make the world a better place for everyone» he said, repeating what he was always saying to himself. 

Gellert smirked as his eyes followed every movement of Albus' mouth, making the other one imitate him. «We will take what is ours so that people like Ariana won't have to hide anymore.»

As he moved forward to kiss him with a beating heart, Albus chose to ignore for the umpteenth time any malicious meaning in those words. 

At the moment, Gellert Grindelwald was everything Albus needed and loved: he would follow him and - maybe - he could show him what love was able to do for the sake of the Greater Good.


End file.
